thomas_and_twilight_sparkles_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Eris
Eris is the Ancient Greek goddess of discord and chaos, and the main antagonist of Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas. She is part of the DreamWorks official villains and only makes a solemn appearance in the film. She is the denizen and proprietor of Tartarus: The Realm of Chaos and the creator/owner of the many godly monsters made into constellations and at a contemporary period of time the possessor of the Book of Peace: The Priceless Treasure of the twelve cities. She brought ruin to the city of Syracuse (One of the twelve cities fuelled by the Book) until her defeat at the hands of a former black-hearted thief sailor Sinbad whom took the place of Syracuse's Prince Proteus in the planned execution for the stealing of the Book Of Peace, which Eris in front of the entire city handed down to Sinbad who won her game of truth in Tartarus. Background Family She is mostly said to be the daughter of the Primodial Night Goddess Nyx, and alternately said to be daughter of Zeus and Hera. She has 13 children. Personality Eris represents true malevolence and deviance, she has no morals of good and/or nobility, which is derived as her being a goddess of pure evil. She is seen as spiteful, vindictive and passionate when it comes to the prospect of the world potentially crumbling into chaos; which she refers to as being a glorious event. She is also seen as having a particular interest in the protagonist character of her film: Sinbad since at first, he is a black-hearted, selfish thief determined on getting his way at the expense of all else. All that changes however with the events she has set in place in the film and she is seen enraged at the fact that she has gotten her way which shows her to not be one who likes fair and square events. Eris also claims Sinbad is "cute but not that cute" when he gets cocky upon her defeat. She is also seen as wickedly intelligent, deliberately posing as Sinbad while stealing of the Book of Peace knowing that his former best friend and future prince of Syracuse Proteus would take his place in a planned execution. She also takes a dullness tone to happy endings. Trivia * Eris will become Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, The Wild Kratts, The Lion Guard, Princess Elena, Sooty, Heidi and The Letterlanders' enemy in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas. * Eris will get her revenge on Thomas, Twilight and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Series. * Eris is also an old adversary of Discord since they're both spirits of chaos. * Eris is revealed to have know Hades since they're both Greek gods and Tirek since his imprisonment in Tartarus. Gallery 20120923174554!Images_(1).jpg|Eris introduces herself to Sinbad beneath the ocean upon the "death" of Cetus and then first binds herself for all eternity Images_(2) (1).jpg|Eris expresses Sinbad's selfish black heart as her only liking of him Images_(6).jpg|Eris greets Sinbad and Princess Marina in Tartarus Images_(8).jpg Sinbad_facing_Eris.jpg Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Masters of Evil Category:Legendary creatures Category:Non-Disney villains Category:DreamWorks Animation Villains Category:Dreamworks Animation characters Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Main Antagonist Category:Foiled characters Category:Immortal characters Category:Gods and Goddesses Category:Global Threats Category:Universal Threats Category:Femme Fatale Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Intelligent characters Category:Devious villains Category:Villains Category:Arrogant characters Category:Master Manipulators Category:Liars Category:Nihilists Category:Females Category:Diesel 10's recruits